Deniable Secrets
by ChaoticCry
Summary: This is a yaoi fanfic... Oh yes. Yaoi. A SasuNaru / KakaSasu yaoi. The content rates between 16 & up So read at your own risk. Some mature content 18 & up may show up in later chapters. You have been warned. If the parings don't work for you. Then don't read. Constructive criticism is allowed. But the story is mine keep in mind and I shall do what I want with it :3
1. Chapter 1: It's Complicated!

( Just a heads up I wrote this march 7th 2013, Never posted it, I wasn't going to post it. But I am. Primarily on a dare by another fanfiction writer. Anyway this is a yaoi story, Obviously. If you don't like the parings I chose then I'm sorry, stop reading now. If you don't like the way I decided to set the story. Once again I am sorry. This is based off of personal taste, I like my stories to actually have story and detail and character background, even if it's a yaoi. Leave any comments you want. Except negative unless they are tasteful and constructive. This is only chapter 1. I don't know how many there will be. )

Ch.1 It's Complicated

It was a late saturday night. As usual most of the average villagers were out enjoying the nightlife in Konoha. A lot had changed once territorial gang wars had finally got put to an end. The police force tripled up and any remaining rebels were on the run. With this long awaited end to the gang war between Konoha and the Akatski, people started to change. Even in ways no one really expected. Kiba finally admitted his hidden love for Hinata after an embarrassing half hour of just trying to explain the when and the how. Hinata being the sweet and shy girl she always had been couldn't help but giggle and play with her fingers before accepting Kiba's proposal to be his girlfriend. Ino and Sakura finally settled their petty differences and actually were getting along. For the most part. Kakashi never really changed, he continued to run his martial arts dojo, after having to rebuild it since the Akatski gang set the west end up in flames.

Yet even with the reconstruction and teaching of students he always managed to open up his Ichi Ichi Paradise book and read through a couple chapters. As for Naruto who spent almost three years of his life going after Sasuke finally got him to come back to the village. Sasuke Uchiha left the village four years back because of his Older brother who ran the Akatski killed his parents. Out of spite, anger and a lust for revenge Sasuke took off after him with much dismay from Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura who tried so desperately to talk him out of it. For about a year and a half no one caught hide or hair of the whereabouts of Sasuke or the Akatski. Even though many attacks on the village insinuated they were close. Until the FBI caught notion of where the Akatski might be hiding. There was a hideout, way in the west in the outskirts of the Village in the desert region. Once the FBI and Special Black Ops Task force was injected into the hideout it looked like a scene from a horror movie.

There...was seven members of the Akatski and three lay dead at the entrance of the hideout. Blood splattered the walls the whole nine yards. They found Sasuke in the last room of the hide out. His hands and shirt soaked in blood and his brothers disfigured, mangled, torn body at the other end of the room. Sasuke got to the killers of his family before anyone else could. But the raven haired boy didn't look even close to satisfied. He sat in the corner shaking and nearly crying whimpering "I had to do it...". Sasuke Uchiha was arrested. Under normal circumstances he would have been put to jail for life for man slaughter. But he somehow managed to kill 4 out 7 of the Akatski lead gang members which saved everyone in Konoha a lot of trouble. It took 5 months of trials and court dates and the raven giving up very useful information about the gang before anyone decided it was okay for the Uchiha to be let to live in the village. But under close supervision. Once Naruto heard the news Sasuke was back in the village he immediately volunteered to allow Sasuke to live with him.

The only reason this was approved is because Naruto lived one street down from Kakashi, higher ups in the village such as Lady Tsunade knew Kakashi as Sasuke's adopted parental figure since the Uchiha didn't have any immediate biological family. Kakashi was very protective of Sasuke although he knew the raven was more than capable of taking care of himself. So it was agreed where the Uchiha was going to live. He was not allowed to leave the village until further notice. Naruto had a great job at the Konoha workshop and bar. Fixing vehicles, selling weapons, and serving drinks. Naruto wasn't always around to keep an eye on the unnoticeable and unstable Uchiha, so everyday around the same time Kakashi would check on him. The raven never spared more than a sentence or two towards Kakashi. Which was worrisome. Because although Sasuke never was one to express himself, he was known to at least open up to Kakashi.

It was a Saturday night. Naruto around the same time, 6:30pm walked through the apartment door and dropped his things by the coat hanger. " Oi Sasuke-kun I'm home!, Where are ya?" The blond shouted from the hall. " In here moron.." A echo replied in the room down the hall. Naruto almost pranced in the room with a big grin on his face " Ah, another good day at work. I made some good yen today for sure. " Naruto went off about his day to the Raven who was just sitting at his desk on his laptop typing away at some novel he had been working on for a few weeks clearly uninterested in Naruto's story about dumb kids trying to steal things. Naruto walked up behind Sasuke with a pillow and plopped it on his head snickering " Oi sasuke-kun you even listening? ".

Sasuke jumped out of his seat when he felt the pillow brush against his hair and proceeded to pin the blonde onto his bed and stared down at him. " You must always be so annoying huh?" The Uchiha spat. Irritation in his voice. Naruto tried to look mad back but from his evenly tanned skin he proceeded to blush. Feeling a sting of awkwardness Sasuke jumped back and walked back to his laptop. Naruto sat up and rubbed his face, trying to sound tough he said " oi if your gonna start something maybe try finishing it if you're looking to spar I'll take you on.." But his voice came out more embarrassed and high pitched. Sasuke closed his laptop and went to his bed, perfectly made military style, sitting on top of it he stared out the window "You're such a moron sometimes Naruto. I just was concentrating on writing and then you had to screw things up like usual. Now I have to wait till my writers block is gone. . . Why would I fight you anyway? ..geez.. " Sasuke said trying to dismiss Naruto's uncomfortable aura. Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed "I'm sorry I didn't mean to distract you. You should try to have a little fun once in awhile ya know? I'm always here for you." He noticed the Uchiha wasn't even paying attention to what he had just said. " Are you alright there Sasuke-kun? " Naruto questioned.

Sasuke replied in a even tone "Yeah, sure why wouldn't I be.." Obvious sarcasm in his voice, he redirected the attention back on Naruto asking " What's with you anyway Naruto, lately you have been acting unusually nice to me. You also have been turning red a lot. You feeling sick or something...?". The blonde's face proceeded to turn bright red again as he turned away fiddling his thumbs like a sheepish school girl. " Just cause well..I do care about you Sasuke and we been through a lot so i just wanted to know what's on your mind more we been apart for so long we don't get to . . . I don't know have moments like this to just talk about stuff... ya know?" Naruto stammered. A dark eyebrow raised in the blonde's direction, Sasuke tilting his head his dark bangs brushing off to the side " Moments like this..? what has gotten into you really?".

Naruto continued to stammer on " Ya'know Just moments when we get to talk, let each other know what's on our minds and such. We could really be something more here if you think about it." He stopped himself face burning red, the blond rubbed his face and looked away trying to compose himself of what he just said. The raven's head cocked back in surprise " Is there something you're not telling me Naruto? what exactly do you mean by More?" His voice got a little intense slightly feeling more uncomfortable about where he knew the conversation was heading. " eeeeh hehe...umm I don't know... maybe..what I means is well..uh to be more than just well, best friends sasuke-kun? I mean yeah I think it would be cool..." Naruto murmured. The raven sat up instantly his face hardened and dark eyes widened "Oh... Like that... I didn't know you felt like that really. You would Like me like that." He softly face palmed as he swung hanging his legs off the bed the tension in the room heated up as the blond continued to talk faster " I mean yeah heck after everything we've been through I did feel like that.. for you for a very long time but just didn't wanna show that or well have you figure out that... I'm g-ay. Or anyone else for that matter but I just can't hide the way I have and do truly feel for you Sasuke-kun I got your back and I wanted to let you know..." He closed his mouth with his hands moving up to his head rubbing his forehead wondering if he had just said too much.

The raven just looked at the ground his face hard and expressionless. All that he could say was "It's cool. I won't tell Sakura or Kakashi or any of them." he shrugged " It would take them by surprise". Naruto was both shocked that Sasuke didn't punch him in the face or didn't start to yell at him for saying such weird things. " Your not mad... or... I mean... You're cool with it?" He asked shocked. Sasuke was staring at the floor his face practically emotionless and acting shockingly cavalier. "Your lucky I have changed Naruto or my reaction to this would have been different. I mean really You ... Me... Together? Like that? Think about it?" the raven said in a serious tone. A almost dreamy like look came over the blonde as he said "Me and you huh?..being together, sounds pretty nice..". Sasuke face palmed harder as he pinched the bridge of his nose. His voice became defensive " Listen it's not that. It's complicated.". Naruto leaned forward from his bed. "Complicated? It's okay Sasuke-kun we can take things slow. No one has to know" He jumped off his bed and walked over to the raven placing a hand on his shoulder. " It can be between me and you till you feel comfortable".

His hand got violently shrugged off as Sasuke stood up and proceeded towards the door " You don't get it do you Naruto!? You only think about how you feel. Not how your stammering and stupid words can affect someone else!" He snapped. Naruto tried to talk "Sasuke.. what did I say?" He was cut off. Sasuke continued to speak in a irritated voice " Even if I said yes and you were really happy and all the, thing is the way I am it wouldn't work. Because my feelings for you aren't strong like that. Not even close. . .". Naruto eyes widened " So you are also..-" Before he could get the word out he was cut off again. Sasuke flailed his arms in the air and shot Naruto a look as if to say ~Don't even think about saying it! ~ "Yes, we have been through so much. And we are more often best friends then not.. I have been really nice to you because I appreciate you bringing me back to the village and being a hard worker. You seem to have really strong feelings for me but my feelings for you don't match.".

Naruto stayed in close proximity with Sasuke a look of slight hope in his eyes as he thought ~Is Sasuke Gay too? ~. The Uchiha continued talking in a harsh and defensive tone "I am complicated. My emotions and the way I think is complicated. I just got through some pretty shitty things recently that you seem to be dismissing and not taking into account... I don't need more bullshit! ". The blond walked behind Sasuke and turned him around showing him a kind smile, trying to sound light hearted and said " Well I understand sasuke-kun you went through a lot" He gently pushed the raven against the door which clicked shut behind them. "..I'm always here for you, and will always do my best to help you even if I have to wait I had been looking for years to get to you and I won't let anything get between us again" The raven wanted to push the blond away from him, but he knew how sensitive Naruto could be so he stayed put, the irritation and uncomfortable feelings were obvious amongst his pale face and dark eyes.

Naruto didn't seem to catch his drift, "Just try and take it easy now Sasuke-kun, everything will be okay" His face glided closer to Sasuke's. The raven's eyes closed tight as he shoved Naruto back quickly but gently, yelling now " You say you're here for me and then talk this nonsense...!". Naruto approached Sasuke again and slightly gripped the raven's slim pale wrists saying with a coy smile "It's okay Sasuke, I understand.. I appreciate you being honest with me I do." Before he could say more Sasuke cut him off, and with a very nervous and awkward voice he spoke" I told you Naruto... Your feelings for me are not mutual. Your my friend. But these feelings you describe I can't say I feel the same way. If you're here for me you will try to at least understand the way I feel. I do not feel like dealing with relationships. . . and even if I did..." Sasuke took a breath as he pushed Naruto away once again " It wouldn't be with you. I cant feel that way towards you Naruto... any inkling of a relationship we have had is gone in the past. If you do care about me you will try to understand the way I feel and THINK about what I have been through recently!" His voice got angrier. His fist balled up as he stared at the ground, almost in a growling tone he spat " I do not feel like dealing with relationships... I do not feel like being with someone... I do not have feelings for anyone at the moment and I prefer for relationships to NOT be apart of my life!" The raven turned around and ran out of the room hastily slamming the door closed on Naruto so he could not follow him.

It was now starting to rain, Naruto didn't chase after Sasuke, he stayed behind, and although he would never admit it. Cried for the first time since the Uchiha first ran away from him. Sasuke stormed outside into the rain and sparked a cigarette. Sasuke knew smoking was a bad habit, and didn't often act on it. But when he was as stressed and felt as uncomfortable as the blond just made him feel, he had to light up. The only lights out were from the street lights where Sasuke passed under one by one as he walked along in the rain, his black trench keeping his underclothes dry. He didn't have a hood so his hair dampened quite a bit. Sasuke walked along passed a couple diners, before making a round about back passed Kiba's and Ino's apartment. Finishing his cigarette he walked to the one place he knew he could feel okay. Kakashi's dojo.

Kakashi's Dojo was also his home. Upstairs was the homey part and down stairs on the first floor was where the lessons took place. Sasuke didn't even knock, he just walked in. He knew Kakashi would still be awake. "Sasuke?" A monotone voiced called out. " Yeah... it's me.." The Uchiha replied in a cold voice. Kakashi appeared from the stairs turning on the light. Sasuke hasn't left the apartment in months nonetheless show up at Kakashi's house un expected. Behind Kakashi's dull eyes expressed concern. "It's about 9pm Sasuke... what are you doing here? Your soaked too. How long have you been out?" He asked his tone in his voice didn't really shift. Sasuke sat down at a chair which was leaned on the wall by the door still in his soaked coat and dripping hair which made patterning noises on the tile floor. His voice shook slightly "About...an hour or so. I needed to get out. I didn't know where to go. I...it's complicated". Kakashi could see something was seriously bothering the Uchiha that he couldn't even keep his face composed with his usual look of dull irritation and cold eyes. Kakashi eased Sasuke out of his soaked coat and put a towel over his head. Kakashi and Sasuke always treated each other like adults talked to each other with respect.

But something was way off with the Uchiha he couldn't even make eye contact with his adopted parent figure. Kakashi knelt down to make eye contact and said " You know where to come, you came here. Whatever is going on you can tell me Sasuke. What is bothering you..?". The raven ran his fingers through his dripping hair slightly slicking it back if it weren't for it's natural fine spikiness his breath quivered "It's … complicated. I promised someone I wouldn't say anything to anyone. This person just ran his mouth about stuff that I suspected but never thought was true... " As he almost spoke the blonde's name he manage to cover up " It just presented a very uncomfortable situation and I freaked out and walked off...that's all". Kakashi raised an eyebrow " Why didn't you just go back to Naruto's? Instead you came here" Kakashi already knew Sasuke was referring to the blond in his sentences. Sasuke stuttered " Its...I...er...I couldn't...". His nose wrinkled. Kakashi provoked " How come? You know Naruto would help you if he could why come here..?". Sasuke snapped " Because it's about him! Okay! He told me not to say anything to you or Sakura. He just ran his mouth and said . . things. He is such a moron. I got pissed so I walked out. I don't want to stay there anymore. I want to leave.. ". For once the expression on Kakashi's face was clear. He seem to have read Sasuke's panic like a book and he knew. All he could say was "Him...?


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Word

CH.2 Broken Word.

Sasuke's face broke and he buried his face in his palms. He never cried infront of anyone he personally knew not even Kakashi, especially not Kakashi but something came over him. Between the confusion and fear of his confrontation with the blonde earlier that night and the fact he just broke his promise to him as well to the one guy he knew wouldn't let this sit, it piled, boiled over, and gushed out.

Kakashi, stood there. Shocked. Never had he ever seen Sasuke cry before. Especially over something that seemed so small. At least to Kakashi it was small. But nonetheless he was surprised the blonde turned out to be gay, considering how Naruto seemed to be the center of most of the girl's attention. He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder as his frustrated cries fell silent. " So what now..!? " Sasuke snapped and stood up. Kakashi hardly flintched but stepped back as he questioned " What do you mean..? ".

The raven's face suddenly striked with anger more out of defense than actually being angry. His voice got louder and he spat rapidly "So what now Kakashi huh? You weren't supposed to find this out! I don't even know why I came here! Just wasted my time and yours! - " He was cut off as kakashi kept his monotone voice " Easy Sasuke, Just try to calm down... You came to me. That's a good thing. I was starting to think you'd never leave that dank old apartment again or trust or talk to anyone.

The fact that you came to me about this means your getting better..." As he continued he noted Sasuke's facial expressions changed to a cringed, defensive, sheepish look as if he wanted to keep yelling but held it in. So Kakashi continued " It's okay you cried, it's natural. The fact that you cried means your processing what's going on and you still register emotions well. What is going on right now is nothing you have to worry about me telling anyone. You know me Sasuke. You and Naruto mean a lot to me and I would give my life to protect the two of you... But I do wonder, why do you care that Naruto is Gay?".

Sasuke's eyes widen and his voice cracked slightly " I don't care!". Sasuke turned away from Kakashi as he took a few large steps towards the back of the dojo, Kakashi's eye brow raised "Oh really?... then why did you spend the last hour in the sopping rain, come here, break down and cry? What's going on?" He paced slowly towards the raven. Sasuke huffed loudly as if he choked on a secret of fear and embarrassment.

"Because It's weird! That's why!? And unnatural! " He choked as that word echoed in his head ~unnatural~ His stomach churned and he stuttered "I didn't ..mean unnatural... it's normal...right? To feel like that... for another guy...right? " He stammered in question to himself, as if forgetting who he was in front of, his body shaking slight but noticable. Kakashi stepped forward put his hands on either side of the raven and spoke to him as to reasure "Yes... it is perfectly normal. It is natural. If it wasn't you wouldn't feel it''. Sasuke pushed Kakashi back and snapped '' Oi! what do you mean.. YOU! We're not talking about me ! This is about Naruto!''. Kakashi grabbed ahold of Sasuke again '' Easy Sasuke!'' he continued ''It's fine if your having feelings towards other gu-'' he was cut off as Sasuke tried to free from his firm grip and shouted '' No! Stop! Don't say it! I am not...ok!? I'm not!'' The raven couldn't seem to udder the words Gay or Naruto outloud . Kakashi held his grip and kept his voice calm and collected '' You need to calm down Sasuke... ok? Just calm down..'' His voice seemed to always have a natural calming affect to the raven, slowly Sasuke stopped squirming and lowered his voice till he just stopped talking all together.

Though his face remained pained. Like someone had been twisting his guts. They stood there eyes locked for a minute or two, before Kakashi let go. Kakashi knew Sasuke better than anyone else, even better than Naruto and he knew that Sasuke never freaked out over anything unless it was deeply affecting him. He was worried for the raven. The silence as well as their gaze was cut off when there was a knocking at the door with an all too familiar voice. '' Heeeyyy! Kakashi Sensei!? Open up! Sasuke is missing! I can't find him! Hey!'' The windows were tinted so the likelyhood of the blonde actually spotting them in the dark was slim to none.

Kakashi breifly glanced at Sasuke as he seemed to have seeped a paler shade of skin than usual. He could tell by the look of anguish in the raven's eyes. He didn't want to speak with Naruto. Kakashi eased Sasuke towards the back and whispered '' Just go upstairs, I'll talk to Naruto. ''. ~ He'll Talk to Naruto? He wouldn't tell him anything would he?!~ Sasuke's thoughts were apparent by the wrinkle formed between his brows. Kakashi pushed him towards the stairs ''Calm down, just go upstairs, I'll deal with him, don't worry''. Sasuke obeyed and quickly but quietly sped up the stairs.


End file.
